Our Project
by Brittd33
Summary: The gang are each paired up with someone they never thought they would. They are given a baby doll that acts as a real one. Can they handle being teen parents? Will this project affect their future? Cat/Beck Jade/Andre Tori/Robbie *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I'm trying out tell me if I should continue, each student is paired up with someone and they are given a baby doll that acts like a real one. Is the gang able to be teen parents? Will it affect their future at all? Co-written with my step-sister Mariah(8), review please! Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p>The Project<p>

"Now class, we are going to do a play in the blackbox theater." The crazy, bare foot, cocoanut-milk drinker, acting teacher Sikowitz said to his acting class.

"What's the play about?" Tori Vega asked.

"Well it's about couples who are parents. Now everyone stand up and act as parents." He instructed.

"Oh you baby, stop crying." Jade West said.

"Who wants some milk?" Beck Oliver asked.

"Stop! Stop! You're all bad actors!"

"Sikowitz!" Cat yelled. "We are not bad actors!" And the bell rung.

"Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, Tori and Robbie, please stay after for a moment."

"Yeah Sikowitz?" Andre Harris asked.

"You six have no idea how to act like parents."

"Like you do," Jade said bitterly.

"Anyway. You all will be assigned partners and you must act as a couple with a baby."

"Seriously?" Robbie asked.

"Tori you and Robbie are going to be a couple."

"Yes!" Robbie said.

"No!" Tori whispered.

"Too bad. Jade and..." Sikowitz started to say, deciding if she should be with Andre or Beck. "Andre, you two will be a couple."

"Oh oh oh! Who am I going to be with?" Cat asked.

"I'm guessing me Cat, since we are the only two left." Beck said. The group of friends started to walk away as they got hit with a bag of dolls.

"Ow!" Jade yelled.

"Now, this is going to be like a real pregnancy, you don't get to choose the gender. So sit with your new 'husband' or 'wife.' Jade, randomly pick a baby out if this bag without looking." Jade ended up having a boy!

"Yeah we had a boy!" Andre yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Congradulation!" Cat yelled.

"Tori and Robbie your turn!"

"Um, okay." Tori said.

"Come on honey," Robbie said to Tori putting his hand on hers.

"Don't try to hold my hand," Tori said smacking him.

"Ow," he said rubbing his hand.

Tori rolled her eyes and picked up a baby out of the bag, "Would you look at that, it's a girl."

"Yay!" Cat clapped her hands.

"Cat, your turn."

"Kay kay." Suprisingly she pulled out two babies!

"Twins? Okay." Beck said.

"Go home tonight and pick a name for your baby," Sikowitz instructed.

"Can we go to lunch now?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

"Yes, go." Sikowitz said pointing towards the door. The gang walked to lunch and took a seat at their usual lunch table.

"What about Abby?" Robbie asked.

"I don't like that name." Tori replied.

He took out his par-pad and googled girl names. "Ciera?" Robbie suggested, "It means a angel."

"I like that," Tori told him putting salad in her mouth.

"Ciera it is."

"Cupcake and Sprinkles!"

"Cat, we are not naming our kids that."

"Poohey."

"Let's name him Kaden."

"Kaden?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it means fighter." Andre said.

"Alright."

"Alex and Alia?" Beck asked Cat.

"Yeah!"


	2. Cat and Beck

**Here is your next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews guys it means an awful lot! This chapter is Cat and Beck and their crazy day with the babies lol(: Please review and give me ideas for future chapters pleasee! (: Thanks love you guys**

**xoxo**

**Brittd33**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Beck <strong>

"Beck!"

"Yes Cat?"

"What one is Alex and what one is Alia?"

"Cat we went over this tons of times, Alia is in pink and Alex is in blue."

"Oh okay."

Beck sighed, "Sikowitz said to treat them like real babies, so do you wanna take them to the park?"

"Yea! I'll dress Alex." Beck took Alia and dressed the doll in a sun dress and a hat because it was 76 degrees out.

"Cat! You done?"

"Yeah!" She walked out of the room and the baby started bawling. The noise scared Cat and she threw the baby in the air and it hit the ceiling then the ground.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"You...you just...the doll...floor...ceiling...hit!" Beck picked up the doll and saw why it was crying; one it was battery powered and two Cat had four layers of clothes on the doll. He took off the heavy winter jacket, then the other winter jacket, then the sweater and left on the long sleeve shirt. Right away the doll stopped crying.

~At the Park~

"Alex come down the slide!"

"Cat that's Alia!" Beck called to Cat from where he was, the swings with Alex.

"Oh okay!"

"And she won't go down unless you push her!" Cat nodded and ran up the stairs of the slide and pushed the baby doll down, it started laughing. She ran back down the stairs, but unfortunatly wasn't fast enough; the doll went straight to the ground.

"I guess the park wasn't such a good idea." Beck mumbled..

"Hey Beck! The baby fell!" Cat yelled. He picked up the doll Alex and walked over to Cat and Alia.

"How about I hold Alia and Alex the rest of the way to my RV." Beck suggested.

"Okay, can they come home with me tonight?" Cat asked.

"Tomorrow night, tonight they will stay with me."

"Okay, so I'll just walk home now."

"I''ll walk you Cat."

"Kay!" She giggled. He walked her home and walked all the way back to his RV. Beck thought it was kind of weird being a 'teen parent,' but he dressed the dolls in pajamas and laid down.

_'Hey Jade' Beck texted his girlfriend._  
><em>'Hey babe' Jade texted back.<em>  
><em>'imy'-Beck<em>  
><em>'Lol r ur babies asleep?'-Jade <em>  
><em>'Yep just put them down hbu?'-Beck <em>  
><em>'Yeah'-Jade <em>  
><em>'Oh wanna go out 2marrow?'-Jade <em>  
><em>'Idk, where?'-Beck <em>  
><em>'i guess out to eat'-Jade <em>  
><em>'Yeah sure, gtg love u bye'-Beck <em>  
><em>'K bye333'-Jade<em>

"Wa? Why is the doll crying?" Beck asked himself standing up and going to the bathroom. Yeah that's right, he put a blanket in the bathtub and used that as the babies bed. It was Alia so he picked her up. "Oh, that's right, we're suppose to feed them." He took the plastic bottle and put it in the babies mouth, it made the nosie like it was drinking the bottle and closed her eyes. He laid her back down and picked up the boy doll, Alex, and did the same thing until he fell asleep. What a night!


	3. Tori and Robbie

**The chapters are going to be short btw. Here is Robbie and Tori(: Please review!**

* * *

><p>Tori and Robbie<p>

"Tori! Just rub the zit creme on my back!"

"Robbie!" Tori yelled. "Stay. Away." She said slowly holding up a pair of tweezers.

"Fine!" Robbie said putting his hands up in defeat.

Tori put her hair back, "Go get Ciera, its," Tori loocked at her watch, "3:34."

"Okay sweety pie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hey Tori?" Robbie asked coming down stairs staring at their baby. "Why is there make-up on the doll?"

"What do you mean?" Tori took the doll and looked, eye shadow, eye liner, blush, and different shades of lipstick were all over the dolls face. "Trina!" Tori yelled.

"What?" She asked coming downstairs.

"What did you do to my baby?"

"Hello! I had to test my new make-up out on someone! He-"

"She." Tori corrected.

"She, was the closest thing around."

"Trina!" Tori whinned.

"Oh be quiet." Trina said leaving the living room. Tori threw the doll into the kitchen and it started crying.

"Tori, Tori, sweet Tori, don't throw Ciera." Robbie said.

"Oh you be quiet. I'll give her a bath, go buy more diapers Robbie." Tori said. He nodded and grabbed his car keys. Tori walked over to the sink and filled it with water, then undressed Ciera and put her in. Tori took a sponge and scrubbed the face as much as she could. It started crying and she was getting annoyed, so she took the doll and put the whole thing under the water. Now all you could hear where her muffled cries.

"Stop crying!" Tori yelled jumping up and down. She took the baby out of the sink, the face was clean so she drained the sink and put a towel around the doll. "I guess I'll give you a bottle." Tori sighed. She decided to dress Ciera in a pink onsie and put pink socks on the doll. She layed her down on her pink blanket on the couch and walked into the kitchen. She poured a bottle of milk and put it in the micorwave.

"Honey I'm home! And I have diapers!" Robbie yelled. Tori practically jumped out of her seat to tell Robbie to shut up. But it was too late, he woke up Ciera. "She's crying," Robbie said like it wasn;t him who woke her up.

"Yeahh. I know. And I just got her to bed, so you know what, you can change her diaper while I go to bed. Good night." Tori stompped upstairs and left Robbie with Ciera.

"Okay Ciera, now I'm going to change ypur diaper. DOn't kick or scream...I'll freak out." Robbie changed her diaper without a problem and put her to bed.


	4. Jade and Andre

**It's very short! :P But only one more chapter will be added! (:**

* * *

><p>Andre and Jade<p>

"Ha! Our baby just shoved a crayon in it's eye!" Andre laughed.

"What do we do with it?" Jade asked.

"Andre! Where's my butter?" Andre's Grandma asked swinging a baseball bat around, looking scared.

"Grandma, I told you, you can't eat butter. Your doc said so, and please put the baseball bat down!"

"Okay Andre!"

The 'couple' decided to go shopping for baby Kaden.

"Let's get him this," Jade said holding up a black jacket with a white skull on the front. They got baby Kaden that jacket Jade picked, and Andre looked at a 'bling bling' neckalace and got him that. They bought him blue sandels to wear and some diapers. When they got home Kaden started to cry because he was needed his diaper changed.

"This thing poops?" Jade hollard holding the doll up by his head.

"Oh man, I'm not changing that," Andre complained.

"Well, I'm not either," Jade said,

Andre said, "Then who is?"

"Your Grams?"

"Grandma!" Andre called.

"What Andre?" She screamed coming in the room.

"Can you change his diaper?" He asked.

She screamed and ran out of the room. "I guess not," Jade said.

~That Night~

Jade was looking through a magizene about siccors and Andre was practicing on the piano. The lost Kaden and didn't remember where they put him.

"Hey, is it dangerous to loose him?" Andre asked.

"I don't know," Jade said snapping her siccors.

"Well it's just a doll, so I guess it's not that bad that we lost him," Andre said.

"Ahhhh!" Grandma Harris screamed. Jade and Andre jumped out of thier seats scared by the scream. They rushed to the bathroom where she was standing on the toilet holding a toilet scrubber towards the bathtub.

"Grandma, what's the matter?"

"There's a baby in the bathtub!" She yelled. Jade looked in and found Kaden laying in the tub.

"Haha, found him," Jade laughed holding him up. Andre's Grandma stepped off the toilet and ran up to Jade and the baby. She started wacking Kaden with the toilet scrubber. He started bawling and Jade laughed.

"Stop it Grandma, he was...just trying to...take a bath."

"Okay Andre!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Last chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading this story me and my step-sister wrote! I appreciate all the 13 reviews you all gave, and more!(: -Britt**

**Thanks alot for reading our story and thanks for the reviews! -Mariah**

* * *

><p>In Class<p>

"Good morning children!" Sikowitz yelled coming into class. "As you all know, I picked 6 students to preform a play. Tori and Robbie, Jade and Andre, and Cat and Beck. Will you all hand me your dolls?"

They all nodded and walked up to the front of the room. "Did you all care for them?"

"Yep!" They all said.

"We shall see!" He pulled out a huge TV.

"Uh, what's that for?" Tori asked.

"We're going to see how well you guys did being teen parents." He took Cat and Beck's twins and hooked wires up to them. On the screen you could see Cat throwing baby Alex up and his hitting the ceiling becuse she got scraed, when Alia fell off the slide, when Beck fed them, them sleeping in the bathtub, when they dressed the twins, and many more things.

"Well, you two aren't the worst parents, but you're pretty bad." He said, then hooked up Ciera to the TV. Sikowitz and the whole class saw Trina put make-up on the doll, Robbie playing with doll, her diaper being changed, and the worst of them all, Tori drowing her in the sink.

"Tori!" Cat yelled in a hushed whisper, "Violence is never the answer!" Tori slid down in her chair looking embarrased.

"Horrible! Bad parents! Jade and Andre you're turn!" Everyone saw the clothes they bought, them loosing the doll, Grandma Harris beating it with a toilet scrubber, and everything else. "You two should be ashamed!"

"So.." Tori slightly laughed, "Did we pass?"

"Nope, you all failed." Sikowitz said. Everyone was pretty bummed, because that meant none of them could become the main role in the play, they were all extras.

~1 Week Later~

Beck finally got the coourage to dump Jade's sorry butt, and ask the one and only Cat Valentine out. Of course she said yes!

"Hi," Cat went up and kissed Beck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and she put her head in his chest.

"Hey." Beck said. Jade and Andre became closer, and his crush on her returned, but he didn't want to go out with her. Tori was fianlly able to respect Robbie's weirdness. Good things did come out of this project; even though Jade hated little kids and wanted nothing to do with them, she learned that sooner or later she would have to like them. Andre was getting better with little kids, Cat and Beck actually enjoyed being 'teen parents', and Tori vowed to not have kids till she was 30, Robbie enjoyed it, and boguht a baby puppet for Rex.

Who knew a project that lasted a week could change six teenagers lifes?


End file.
